


Tinted

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Lazarus Pit (DCU), Movie: Batman: Death in the Family (2020), Tim Drake is Batkid, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Questionable suit upgrades.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Robin & the Bat [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Kudos: 52
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Tinted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lazarus Pit prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

_GreenangerragehurtbetrayalRAGE—_

"Hey, Red Robin, it's alright." A soft voice wormed its way in. "It's fine. You're safe. I have you."

The lurid green overlaying everything wavered and then disappeared as someone pushed back his cowl. Batkid knelt before him, looking anxious and worried. "You shouldn't have done that," Jason said roughly.

"Like I didn't already know who you are." He smiled gently at him. "I think we jumped the gun, adding Starlite lenses to your cowl."

"I can do it." He had to, for the kid.

"You shouldn't have to. And, heck—there are other colors. We'll find another way."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
